orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamthal Dakhm Class Battleship
The Tamthal Dakhm (English: Colossus) Class Battleship was a new class of heavy warship created by the Twin Worlds of Rodull following the Battle of Rodull. Technical and Development History The Tamthal Dakhm actually began its life as a competing design to the Malak Class Battleship, at the time code-named the Shaytan. The ship emphasized barrages of heavy firepower as opposed to the jack-of-all trades approach of the Malak. The reason the Tamthal Dakhm is considered the actualization of the Shaytan, is its unique 'rachet hull' design. Effectively, the ship's sections are a series of rings around a central spine. These rings possess the ability to rotate independently of eachother in order to protect damaged or less armored areas from attack, as well as open up additional firing angles for its turret-mounted weaponry. This was originally deemed too mechanically complicated, though Formian technologies have resolved many of the initial issues with the design. The Tamthal Dakhm has seven such sections, numbered from the front to the back, though it does not count at the rear engine cluster. The Tamthal Dakhm also replaces a many of the Shaytan's particle lances with Ahab and Tachyon weapons to diversify the vessel's armament. This was deemed the most efficient way of countering the adaptive defenses of Nisser craft. The ship however lacks linear weapons due to complications with the Ratchet Hull design and ammunition feeding mechanisms. Equipment and Design Features * Ratchet Hull: The outer hull of the Tamthal Dakhm consists of seven gravimetrically suspended, magnetically locked ring-shaped hull pieces that sport much of the vessels shields and weapon systems. This allows individual portions of the ship to rotate to open up additional firing angles, as well as to protect damaged parts of the craft. The rings also have their own built-in industrial replicators, allowing the craft to rotate damaged sections away from attack to repair itself. The sections are numbered starting from the ship's nose to the rear, not including the vessel's engine cluster. * 4x Quantum Information Translator:' '''Also known as 'Transporters', these bays allow the vessel to teleport personnel and machinery to and from the vessel. * Many x Anti-Particle Dispersant Launcher: Fires a canister that can be remote detonated to disperse a cloud of material that absorbs the heat from particle weaponry. * β Nanolaminate Armor Gen II: In addition to its protection, this armor acts as an Active Camouflage system that allows the equipped vessel to be rendered effectively invisible to eyes and most sensors. The more complicated nanomachines that make up armor can replicate the vessel's surroundings to mask it visually, as well as deflect sensor waves and contain the ship's Ahab waves. However, energy emissions such as firing its weapons, can reveal its position. * MIC-Pattern Ahab Deflector: Using advances in Ahab particle field manipulation and compression, the Ahab Deflector completely replaces the original energy shield of Skapari-origin. This efficient system allows the Ahab field surrounding the vessel for propulsion to also be used for defense. Future iterations are planned to include phase modulation. * 6x ''Utility Drone Launcher: Used to deploy a variety of specialized drones. ** Slipspace Sensor Drone: Deployed in Slipspace, the drone can safely be sent long-distances to seek out and detect enemies in either Slipspace or Realspace. ** Shield Projector Drone: A remote drone that containsan energy battery that is capable of generating a powerful energy shield for a brief time. Works as an emergency deterrent against enemy fire. ** Decoy Drone: Similar to Formian decoy drones, can be used to create illusionary vessels with exceptional detail. * 2x Spatial Torsion Array: Similar to the vessel's Spatial Torsion Driver, this array can be used to disorient smaller approaching craft and misdirect enemy missiles. Fixed Armament * 9x2 MIC-Pattern MKII High-Energy Particle Blaster Binary-Lance: A turret-mounted particle lance making use of Tibanna Gas to increase its firepower by a factor of three. Higher output than the lances of the Malak Elohim class, these weapons are dedicated to anti-ship fire and lack the adjustable lenses. Mounted in pairs as turrets, they are designed using older binary particle weapons technology to allow a high rate of fire and accuracy while managing the increased heat. Three are mounted on Section 2, Two are mounted on Section Three, with another pair on Sections 5 and 7. * 5x MIC-Pattern MKII Ahab Vortex Cannon: A weapon that utilizes an "Óttarr Field" normally used in Slipspace portal generators to compress and fire the exotic particles emitted by Ahab-style vacuum reactors. Using data from the Battle of Rodull, numerous improvements have been implemented in terms of range and effectiveness. Similar to the Type-9001, the cannons introduced spin to the Ahab particles. These cannons are the shortest ranged of the vessel's main guns, mounted as individual turrets on either side of the 'wings' on Section 4 with a lone turret on Section 1. * 4x2 Denizcilik-Pattern Type-0 TAchyon De-Accelerator (TADA) Quad Turret: Tachyons are particles that defy Special Relativity, possessing the ability to travel faster than the speed of light. Constructed from Formian technology, Tachyon weaponry actually applies drag to ambient Tachyons, generating vast amounts of energy. While capable of impressive ranges, the weapon possesses escalating power the more one limits the effective range of the weapon by slowing the particles. Mounted as quartets on opposing ends of Section 4, weapons typically fire individually to provide a steady barrage. * 36x MIC-Pattern Particle Blaster CIWS: Advancements in cooling and energy production has led to particle based CIWS systems. Due to the longevity of Tibanna-based particle weapons, the vessel can put up a staggering barrage of defensive fire without worrying about running out of ammunition. Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Starships Category:Battleships